


Life Goes On

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai's a wreck, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Absolution - Ai's not sure he wants to stay with Yusaku, but he gives it chance.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 16





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> \- Random references to Egyptian mythology lmbo idk blame big bird.  
> Finally finished with the other half of this chapter!!!   
> One chapter done four to go but this probably won't update that often since it's basically me rewriting and collecting a bunch of old fics into one story instead of a collection. With a few other things throw in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid formating issues!!!

Ai wasn't sure whether he should have been overjoyed when he sensed Playmaker making his way through the network. Or if he should have ran away as fast as he could. Which to be honest wouldn't have been all that fast considering his lack of limbs, but he didn't get the chance to decide, either way. Playmaker hadn't given him the time. He snatched the mass of Ai's free floating and shoved him into his duel disk without a word. 

Not that he could say anything about the silent treatment. Ai hadn't exactly spoken a word to him either despite wanting nothing more than to tease him back. He also wouldn't mind lecturing Yusaku about his crude treatment of his fragile form but Ai couldn't bring himself to. There's still the looming shadow of what their future will be like if he stays. 

It's not like Yusaku is a man of many words to begin with. So they spent most of the time with only the sounds of the keyboard between them. That had been fine while Yusaku stuck the rest of him back together byte by minuscule byte. Days, weeks, months- time stopped having meaning long before their first _reunion_. Talk about until death do they part. That's not the point.

One day Yusaku stops typing and leaves him in the room. 

Normal enough. Yusaku's human after all, he needs to get away from his computer. This is Yusaku though. Normal wasn't something that he did even now. This time feels different from the other times he got up for a snack or something.

Outside the room there's this loud repeating thudding noise. The strange sounds stop long enough for the bedroom door to squeak up and Yusaku to walk in with _Ai's_ Soltis. The machine might as well be an oversized doll the limp way he has it slung over his shoulder. 

It breaks his heart to know Yusaku carried that empty shell all the way to his apartment alone after their duel yet it's a touch unnerving to think it's been collecting dust in his closet next to some musty old boxes. What would he have done if he never found Ai? What will he do if Ai leaves? 

After a rush of wires and a surprising swear, the Soltis is hooked into the computer. Out of some odd sense of nostalgia Ai searches through the network for it before quickly pulling back. He can't, but Yusaku can. He taps the old duel disk with this smug knowing expression. 

"You can use it if you want, I'm just making sure it's up to date," Yusaku says in the same disinterested tone Ai loves. 

As indecisive as he feels Ai pops out of the duel disk instead.

"Happy now?!" He huffs folding his arms across his chest tightly and facing away from him. Ai chances a glance back and there's a small upward curl to Yusaku's lips that's not usually there and his heart sinks. 

"Honestly I'm happy you decided to talk to me again. I was starting to miss your nonsensical chatter," Yusaku replies, giving him a gentle poke before falling back into his desk chair. That weird half smile still set in place. 

Without thinking, Ai slips into the Soltis leaning against the desk. He desperately wants to jump to hold Yusaku and never let him go again but he can't. As soon as he has a feel for his longer limbs he curls in on himself. Knees pressing into his chest and arms fixing them in place. 

He'd been so steadfast about his decision to take himself out of the equation before but now Yusaku knows about those gruesome futures too. His heart or whatever is inside his coding wants him to use his third, Forth, chance to change that. 

The memories of crumbling buildings, cowering people and armed soldiers outweigh that desire. Like a stone on Anubis' scales, his sins will condemn Yusaku. That in self is more paralyzing then their future dystopia. 

Ai tucks his head in his knees ignoring the faint sound of the desk chair moving. 

"Why?" He's not sure what he's asking, or whom, or if he even wants an answer. Why did their lives have to end in tragedy? Why doesn't his vengeful partner hate him for forcing him to determine how he dies? Why does it feel like there's something wet running down the sides of his face? 

Some twisted part of him wants to laugh. The Soltis isn't designed to be able to cry, yet here it is pouring out rivers. 

"Ai," Yusaku calls and the softer tone catches him off guard, but Ai refuses to look up. 

Stubborn as ever he isn't going to let Ai stay like this. Yusaku sits down beside him and rather forcefully tugs on his shirt causing Ai to fall into his lap before pulling up into a hug. 

"Ai, I want you here with me. I wish you could see there's a future out there for us that doesn't end in tragedy," Yusaku whispers, keeping him close. Ammit devour him now! Ai cannot handle anymore of this. If they stay like this any longer he won't be able to leave again. He's always been weak for his rarely seen softer side. 

"Please. At least give me the chance to show you change is possible." 

Ai's sole response is to cling tighter to Yusaku and cry harder while he plays with Ai's hair. Who would have thought he'd appreciate the feeling of fingers twisting and twirling through his hair? To relish in something not possible in his other forms. 

Against his better judgement Ai givens in and prays he won't regret this later. He can indulge Yusaku for a brief moment can't he? It's only fair after what he's put him through.

Willing himself to move, Ai lets go of Yusaku and delicately guides his partner's hands back down to his sides. He stares back at him bemused before Ai grasps his hands and settles them in his lap. 

Finally, he forces the biggest grin he can. It is a dumb a idea to try to tease Yusaku while they're like this but it's who he is. "Aww, does this mean _Mr. there's nothing between us_ , might actually like little 'ol me?" 

Oh, there's that signature scowl he missed so much. "Ai."

"That's my name!" He replies and yeah, he deserves that glare. 

"Stop that.This is serious," Yusaku scolds. Somethings never change do they? He never had a lot of patience for Ai's shenanigans to begin with. 

"Fine, but Yusaku I can't promise anything. Not when I am the gravest danger to your life," Ai starts smiling sadly at him before continuing. "But I also want to be here with you more than anything. Everything's a mess, and I want it to stop already." Please.

"Maybe spending some time outside of your head would get you to realize I've already offered to help you figure out this?You don't have to deal with this alone." Yusaku replies standing up. In turn he bends down and pulls Ai up too. 

"You haven't answered me either, but that's fine I don't mind waiting as long as you're here."

The bright glimmer of hope in Yusaku's eyes makes something buried inside the wires and synthetics flutter. Ai starts bawling again unsure how to deal with anything but allows his partner to guide him over to _their_ tiny cramped bed. That small indulgence leads them to stay curled up for the rest of the day. Lost in the semblance of peace.

That one moment turns into a week. While he's apprehensive about the whole situation. The last few days would have been nothing short of paradise if not for the entire circus of issues lingering between them.

To be fair, the other day had been enough of a spectacle to wear both of them out for a few days. That's how they ended up squandering too much time huddled up watching trashy tv. It's gotten so bad Ai's waiting for Yusaku to finally snap and throw the tv out the window. But he's preoccupied staring off into space to care about the melodrama playing out in front of them.

Being curious Ai, he jumps on Yusaku in an attempt to get his attention.

Yusaku's face screws up for a second before he tries pushing Ai off. "Get off."

"Nope! I want to know what's on your mind. You've been spaced out all morning!"Ai whines giving him one more playful poke without getting up.

Then he catches the unsure expression on Yusaku's face and for a second he assumes it's something bad. Ai buries the doubt fast.

"Kusanagi sent me a message about this firework show today and he's going to be working. I was thinking we could use some time outside of this cramped apartment," Yusaku explains pressing his lips together tightly. An unusual tinge of color on his face tells Ai all he needs to know.

It would be charming if not for how bittersweet it is to know his partner has so much faith in him, in humanity and the future. Oh, how things change but Ai keeps the thought to himself. Yusaku is moving forward again, and that's what matters.

"Hm! How sweet, sounds like a date," he teases tracing light shapes over Yusaku's shirt. That odd tinge quickly becomes a whole lot more noticeable.

"Does that mean you want to go out? We're going to have to figure out what to do about your appearance," Yusaku sighs and places his thumb against the marker on the Soltis. Then he moves down to play with Ai's collar.

"We'll need to do something about your ridiculous taste in clothing. It draws too much attention. Or you can change forms and we can find a nice secluded spot for ourselves."

"Much as I love my real form. I like being the idea of being with you in public more," he answers and shrugs. "I think I saw some things in that small closet of yours I could wear instead."

Yusaku smiles and they both get up to see if they can find something to change up Ai's appearance. Yusaku comes up with a long coat, turtle neck, and a surprising amount of ribbon. He should really ask where that came from.

Once they're ready and Yusaku tells him where the firework show is, Ai rushes them out of the apartment with their arms linked together. Smiling the whole way there.

That merry feeling all but vanishes as they sneak past Cafe Nagi. It's not that he's ready to confront Kusanagi yet, though they should soon. It's this eerie sensation of feeling like an outsider amongst the crowd of people. He is but it's never been much of an issue for him before. From the looks of Yusaku isn't faring much better.

He glances at Ai for a second before tugging him off to the side up a hill off to the side of the area.

Ai stops him from taking them too far away by sitting down on some grass and pulling him down too. When he stumbles into his lap Ai chuckles. Yusaku scowls and moves onto the grass too but leans into him anyway.

"This is weird, isn't it? Everyone's over there and neither of us want anything to do with them," Ai starts deciding now is a good time to bring up one of the things he's been wanting to discuss.

"It seems like you haven't been around anyone else in awhile either. I know you've been skipping class. "

Yusaku's expression turns sour but he cuts off the incoming retort.

"I know Kusanagi, Takeru, Aoi and can't believe it but Revolver have been trying to get ahold of you for months now. And yes I'm very concerned about that last one but I'm going to stick to Kusanagi for now. You said he told you about this event, and I bet he did it because he wanted you to come! "

"What do you want me to do? Go see him now?" Yusaku asks, shifting around so he's laying in the grass with his head on Ai's thigh. Instinctively he starts playing around with Yuskau's hair.

"No! But it would be a good idea to start with him and Takeru...You should go back to school too," he replies.

Yusaku looks up at him and sighs,"You're right, but I don't know how we go about things from here. I doubt anyone is going to be too happy to see you let alone trust you won't try anything again."

"I don't expect them to. I hardly believe you do! I do think at least Kusanagi and Takeru will be okay with this eventually," He leaves out the rest of his train of thought. However, Yusaku's scowl says he knows what Ai's thinking. He's sure they'll be okay with him being around at some point but he's not sure himself.

"You know I love you even if you're a stubborn ass and everyone else misses you too... except Kogami. But we'll figure him out later," Yusaku mutters, tugging on a stray piece of Ai's hair.

"Yusaku!" He replies with a dramatic gasp. His sarcastic lecture about crude language is halted by a few loud echoes and a kaleidoscope of colors bursting through the sky.

Along with the vibrant rainbow of colors follows flashes of a much bleaker life. Brief reminders of them roaming around their ruined city, of Yusaku standing between him and a group of armed soldiers, of the ringing sounds of bullets being fired. Of the horrifying crimson pouring out of Yusaku.

Ai blinks biting back the urge to scream at the memory. Alarmed by his sudden change in demeanor Yusaku springs up and tries to capture his attention.

"Ai? Ai! Ai! "

Afraid to look at Yusaku thinking he might disappear, Ai slams his eyes shut and hugs himself. Not his most reasonable idea but he's not exactly thinking straight.

"Ai?" This time it's softer, and Yusaku gently tugs on his arms to get him to let go. Limply he lets go and is carefully pulled to his.

"Come on, we're going to move away from the fireworks and other people okay?" Yusaku begins to lead them away until Ai jumps and grips onto him firmly.

Somehow he manages to sneak them both by the cafe and a good distance away from the general area. It didn't appear like Ai was going to let him go anytime soon so he walks the rest of the way home.

"I'm sorry," Ai mumbles once they’re inside and he sits as far away from Yusaku as he can. Something about how concerned his partner looks makes him crawl in a hole. That was embarrassing, they were so close to starting to work things out and he freaks out like that!

"You don't need to apologize. I just want to know what happened?" Yusaku asks moving closer but as soon as he touches him, Ai recoils.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. Something reminded me of those simulations and everything spiralled from there," Ai explains then falls back into the bed and stares at the ceiling. For all one knows he's going to get stuck looking at it forever. That wouldn't be so bad.

Yusaku bends over, hovering above him. "I understand it then. It's like my memories of the Lost Incident. It sucks but it does get easier. "

Ai turns away from him ashamed. Strike one, the whole mess of his existence and the pain it put Yusaku through. Strike two, his plan to have Yusaku kill him. And now it turns out he's more of a mess than he wants to believe. It's not fair to keep putting more of his issues on him like this.

Of course, equally stubborn Yusaku isn't going to let him keep dwelling in his misery. He grabs one of Ai's hands and places it against his chest.

"Ai, I'm alive. That's not going to change anytime soon, life spanning simulations or not... But I get it somewhat. You lost the other Ignis and then watched my graphic death more than a few times and lost control out of grief and misery. "

He takes a breath and flips Ai onto his back again."I know this is going to take awhile, but I can at least drill the fact I am currently breathing into your thick skull!"

Ai can't help laughing at how silly Yusaku looks hovering over him and scowling like this. Playmaker can be terrifying when he's passionate about something but Yusaku. Not so much appearing all innocent and mostly harmless. When there's so much more underneath.

"What are you laughing at?" Yusaku frowns. Ai promptly shifts their positions and lays on him. It's easier to listen to that steady rhythm in his chest then it is for him to feel it with the limited abilities of the Soltis. RIght now he has something else in mind.

"Nothing! Now hold still I'm tired. "

"You're an AI you don't get tired," Yusaku protests but grabs a pillow anyway.

"Not physically but you would be surprised," Ai yawns. He fakes falling asleep long enough for Yusaku drifts off.

Soon after that Ai tries to ignore the passage of time with the most effective pastime he could think of. Pestering Yusaku into going outside and not being a hermit!

It takes him about a month to finally get him to crack, but Yusaku agrees to go back to a physical building for school instead of finishing online . These days there are too many ways to be a hermit!

Though only on the condition Ai goes with him. At least for a little while.  That wasn't negiaotable after he kind of, sort of,  maybe  not  really  , but might have tried to squeeze the air out of Yusaku  . He didn't exactly mean to. Someone on tv pulled a gun and next thing they knew Yusaku was trying to pry him off.  Ai still doesn't want to think of whatever's going on with him as  similar to  Yusaku, he's an AI after all but then he's always been an outlier .

That existential crisis isn't important right now! They're finally back to school! Afterwards, Yusaku supposed to talk to Kusanagi too, and they'll go from there. School is the dullest thing imaginable for him.  The most intriguing parts are when he hears Noaki harassing his dear friend about not showing up to school  . Poor  socially  inept Yusaku's in for an earful from everyone! He deserves it too especially after that speech about bonds and stuff!

Eep! Scratch that thought, right now isn't the time to spiral into that train of thought! It sounds like Zaizen finally found them, eh Yusaku but still.

“Fujiki!  I'm so glad you're alright,” Ai peeks out the backpack he  was jammed  into to catch her checking around for anyone else around them . “Everyone's been so worried! My brother and I have been hoping you'd show up in Link Vrains so we could know you were alright.”

Her expression twists around unsure for a second before she continues, “But  I don't think  right now is the appropriate time for this lecture . Don't think you're getting out of it, though!”

As she walks off in time for the late bell to ring, Ai can't help thinking about that duel against her and her brother.  If he were to be honest about half way through it from an act to him  genuinely  feeling vindictive and jealous of their relationship  . Blue Maiden trying to sympathize with him set him off in a way he couldn't help. If she wanted to understand him so  badly , she could try living without the ones closest to her!

While he watches her walk away, he can't help feeling regret for reacting that way. Why did Yusaku want him around again? What he did to everyone was awful, particularly to Yusaku. Then it strikes him that they haven't run into Takeru yet. When break comes and they're on the roof alone he pops out for a minute to ask about him.

“He left. He went back to living with his grandparents.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Ai asks tilts himself over confused and it elicits a small laugh out of Yusaku before he replies.

“I haven't really thought that much about it since he told me he was thinking of going back just as...” he frowns, and Ai already knows the answer.

“I was running amuck?  I'm sorry!”He babbles off what's  probably  his hundredth apology before doing the one his smaller form would let him  . He tries to hug Yusaku's arm and gets laughed at again before the duel disk  is moved  farther up.

“It had nothing to do with you. He would have needed to go home anyway, he has friends and family back in his hometown.”

Yusaku sets him back down and stares off back into space. So Ai takes the opportunity to bring up the hypocrisy.

“And you have friends here that you need to see!”

He's keeping a picture of that pouty expression on Yusaku's face saved. It's so cute, and it'll make good blackmail material. He gets a gentle flick in response.

“I know, I know.”

Break is over far too soon and he's stuck in that stuffy bookbag until school ends.  Boring school lectures aside today seems to be ripe with Yusaku and his social awkwardness  .  They've  probably  been lurking  just  out of sight of Cafe Nagi for twenty minutes now and it doesn't seem like that's going to change anytime soon .

“Go on. He's probably been worried about you,” He says trying to be encouraging. For some reason Ai notices the high-pitched electronic sound to his voice and is surprised. All that time spent in the Soltis made his original voice seem alien in a way. He should do something about that... Yusaku swings his bag around shaking him out of his latest quandary. He gives Ai a smile before finally taking a few steps towards the truck.

Of course he walks up to the window and orders a hotdog while the man  is turned  around working on something. “One hot dog please.”

Kusanagi drops whatever it is and spins around at the sound of Yusaku's monotone request. Ai peaks out of a narrow crack in the zipper.

“Yusaku! Your back!” He yells then next either of them know he runs out of the truck and is right beside them. Kusanagi gives Yusaku a quick hug before continuing to pull back ready to lecture him too. “Everyone's missed you. Where have you been?! It's been months I was starting to worry something might have happened to you!”

Poor Yusaku tries his best to answer the man's questions without admitting anything about him or what they've been up to lately  .  Ai thought he'd been doing a good job skirting around the issue until the duel disk he's in  is ripped  out of the backpack and placed on the counter . He didn't even have time to hide! Rude putting him on the spot like this!

“I see. So that's where you've been,” Kusanagi says staring down at him. No wonder him and Yusaku get along so well. These two could glare a hole through the metal walls around them! For a guy who's usually so laid back he's scary!  Ai starts to sink back into the duel disk ashamed when the man sighs and shakes his head like one of those disappointed parents he's seen on tv .

“Hold up,”the man starts reaching for the disk.  “I've got a lot of questions and concerns about this situation but I'm guessing Yusaku spent all that time searching for you so I'm sure there's something here I'm missing . I'll give you another chance on the condition we figure out how you can make things right with everyone else. And if I hear you've run off again I will make sure you can't come back.”

Most people would have seen that as a threat but Ai can't stop feeling better about everything. Kusanagi wants to give him another chance!  Granted one with strings but he deserves a much harsher punishment for his crimes then  being told  not to run off and make amends with everyone...he's okay with that as long as everyone doesn't include Revolver he can do this !

Kusanagi shuts down the truck  quickly  before sitting down at the computer desk with them. “So does anyone else know either of you are around yet?”

“I spoke to Aoi in school, but she hasn't seen Ai yet. Other than that you're the only other person either of us have seen,” Yusaku answers with a shrug.

“Yeah, she promised to give Yusaku an earful about disappearing too!” He chimes in and the man laughs.

“You've got plenty of them coming.  I'd  be surprised  at this rate if Takeru doesn't chew you out too,” Kusanagi turns on the computer and pulls video feed of some girl and Soulburner fumbling around on D-boards . “You're in luck. Takeru's been active in Link Vrains since you disappeared. I'm sure he'd love to see you.”

“If I didn't know better I'd say you already knew he was online and wanted me to talk to him,” Yusaku sighs and slumps down in his chair . If Ai didn't know any better he'd say Yusaku's pouting again.

He glances over at Ai, “So you coming too?”

Can't  really  say no when you're stuck inside the thing he uses to log in. That isn't as bad needing to duck inside it to keep himself out of the spotlight. Being a wanted criminal kind of sucks in hindsight. Who would have thought?!

This little inconvenience doesn't mean he can't hear how awkward the encounter between the two friends is .

“ **Playmaker** !”  Soulburner shouts loud enough that people not even logged into Link Vrains could have heard him . While dear Yusaku sticks to his usual low monotone.

“Soulburner.”

Much like Aoi and Kusanagi, Takeru tries to rip into him about scaring the crap out of him disappearing like that .

Then a feminine voice he doesn't know chimes in, “Tak- Soulburner?”

“Oh, right...So this is-” Yusaku cuts off Takeru's rambling introduction. “Why don't we move to some place more private first?”

The girl laughs, and he peaks out a couple of centimeters to see what happens. She smiles and whispers to Takeru before logging out. She gives Yusaku a little wave as she disappears.

Soulburner laughs nervous and hops his D-board. Follow immediately by Playmaker. They land on an unoccupied island away from the main hub.  Honestly , even this far Sol and the Knights of Hanoi are still watching or at least trying to.

They're not as important as the reunion going on in front of him.  Takeru hugs Yusaku as soon as they land and Yusaku freezes up for a moment before  awkwardly  hugging him back  .  It's so adorable until Ai's  being stared  down by Soulburner's intense multi colored eyes .

“Ai?”

“Hey. How's it going?” He replies and wonders if he's going to burst into flames. Knowing how weird soulburner is with his motif Ai  just  might end up on the wrong end of it. Instead Takeru's expression softens and smiles at him.

“I'm glad to see you too,” Then Takeru glances back at Yusaku. “I missed you both. Though that doesn't mean I'm not asking about what happened or what's going on later!”

In his own excitement Ai lunges out of the duel disk and wraps up Soulburner in a big hug with his tentacles. He holds on long enough for them both to hear the sound of someone snickering next to them. While he shrinks himself back down Takeru stares at Playmaker in awe.

“You're laughing?”

Both Playmaker's and Yusaku's faces always look so uncomfortable when they smile but the relieved on expression on Playmaker's face is  strikingly  out of place . “It's a relief that's all.”

Somewhere in the awkwardness Ai gets a mischievous idea. One instance he's in the duel disk the next he's standing behind Soulburner in his humanoid form. He sticks his tongue out at his partner from over Takeru's shoulder. In return he gets an unamused raised eyebrow.

“Yusaku's still a big meanie!” Ai whines. Surprised by his sudden presence behind him Takeru flinches and twist around to face him. A spike of remorse and grief run through him. He'd wrong Takeru as much as he did Aoi. Particularly he preyed on the other's grief over Flame.

Despite that train of thought, he puts on a grin, but Takeru gives him the same done with him expression Yusaku always has .

Takeru sighs before pumping right back up, “He definitely can be but I'm still glad you're both back in one piece.”

“Much as I'm not looking forward to the lectures. It's nice to be back,” that weird smile on Playmaker's face widens enough to  barely  be noticeable. “I'm guessing I'll be seeing more of your friend too?”

Ooh, dear it seems like Soulburner connection might have glitched. Or he's that shocked by the minor teasing comment from their dear no nonsense Playmaker. Ai wonders  briefly  if he's finally starting to rub off on Yusaku.

Unfortunately the rare moment  is disrupted by  the sound of Soulburner's duel disk beeping  .  Shocked back into himself Takeru runs a hand through his hair and grins  sheepishly  before checking what it is .

“As much as I would love to stay and catch up. It looks like dinner is ready and my grandparents are demanding I log out to eat with them.”

“It's alright. We'll be around. Right Playmaker?” Ai replies strolling back over to next to Yusaku. He replies in the same steadfast sombre tone he's known for.

“He's right. I don't plan on disappearing again. You know how to contact me if you want to talk later.”

Poor innocent Takeru gaps at them before logging out.

“Yusaku,” Ai starts before turning back to him but stops and logs them out when he sees the fainter sincere smile on his face . Another picture he's going to store away for safekeeping.

When they come back to the truck Kusanagi greets them with hot dogs in hand. Sometimes Ai wonders about the man's strange love of them. Oddness aside they chat the next few hours away until the vendor forces them to go home. Not before extracting the promise of Yusaku getting some sleep for once of course.

It's a couple of days later when Ai gets bored of watching dumb things on the tv.  It's not as entertaining when he can't watch his favorite soap operas without Yusaku around . Another small rule that he doesn't mind since it means he has an excuse to bother his grumpy partner more often.

Being him, Ai decides to plop down on their bed before giving the mysterious chest under it a kick. Now he has the time to ask about it.

“So you ever are going to tell me about this thing?” He doesn't wait for a reply.  “You're always complaining about my clothing, but you're hiding some questionable stuff in here."  


Yusaku stops typing and spins the desk chair around to face him. “Says the one who runs around like he walked out of cheap drama,” He sighs and continues.  “It would have drawn too much attention when I was going after the Knights of Hanoi and then after it hasn't  really  crossed my mind too much .”

“Aw! You slander me! But you have the same taste in ridiculous clothing that Ai do! It's so like you to be such a big meanie about it!” Ai whines grabbing the pillow and giving it a hug. At least the thread and feather wont insult him in such a way.

“Your usual outfit also paints a giant target on us  in addition  to its ridiculousness,”Yusaku pointing out the fact that Ai's signature style is something people will be on the lookout for because of what he did .

He squeezes the pillow harder and pouts while Yusaku gets up and walks over to him.

“I love your ridiculousness anyway,” He says reaching out for Ai.  Who with great dignity lets out a high-pitched squeal before scrambling back into the wall . At this point he might never get used to hearing those three little words in whatever form they come in.

_I loved you._

No! This isn't like that and he's not going to fall into that abyss again. Not when they've finally started moving on.

Questionably  Ai figures that trying to suffocate himself with the pillow would be a good way to ignore all that . It's meant as a joke but Yusaku never has the patience to put up with his antics. He snatches the pillow and stares at him, the smuggest look Ai's ever seen on his face.

Ai in his infinite wisdom comes up with a brilliant idea. They'll see how smug Yusaku is once he's surrounded by a bunch of other misfits.

“Well if you need the excuse, there's an event at a local club you might  be interested  in. It'll give us some more time around other people outside our tiny social circle.”

Yusaku scowls and grumbles, “Fine”

The spark of interest in his expression might be minuscule but Ai notes it before its gone. Following his idea a bit further he hops off the bed and scurries for the computer to put on some music.

Once something starts playing, he glides back over to Yusaku and pulls him in for a dance.  It's a safe bet to assume no one has ever asked Yusaku to twirl them around a room before so he takes the lead and  slowly  guides them both for a few steps .

“I love you too,” he whispers, drawing _his partner_ in closer.

That apprehension he's felt from the beginning is never going to vanish completely.  However  the  unimaginably  warm welcome he's gotten from everyone else has his hopes up that  maybe  they can change the future  . That fluttering inside the circuits starts again. This time he doesn't mind it, though. Ai tugs Yusaku in for a kiss that is  lovingly  returned. When they pull away Yusaku beams at him and he wishes they could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solution to my he/he problem? They! there's two people freakin people! lol 
> 
> Why is Yusaku such a pain in the ass to write! I love writing him but it's hard to balance out his personality.

**Author's Note:**

> A large part of why I started rewriting this is because I wanted to see if could write more emotional stuff better and yeah I think I did pretty well for most of it. The rest is because Aiballshipping lmbo, I love CoH but otp.


End file.
